Memories
by Schlaf
Summary: —Memori lama Defoko kembali terulang saat salju turun./For event Minor Chara Paradise


Angin dingin berhembus di luar rumah kayu tersebut. Kepingan-kepingan salju perlahan turun dari langit, membuat perempuan yang berada di dalam villa tersebut kedinginan.

Perempuan itu melemparkan beberapa kayu bakar ke dalam perapian, berharap bara api semakin besar sehingga tubuhnya menghangat.

Dia memandang keluar jendela, menatap keping-keping salju yang turun. Perlahan, memori masa lalunya kembali berputar.

* * *

**Memories**

**Vocaloid **milik **Yamaha Co.**

For Event **Minor Chara Paradise**

* * *

_Salju-salju menumpuk di luar rumah bocah perempuan itu. Iris ungu bocah itu berbinar senang melihat salju-salju di luar. Dia beranjak dari jendela, menaiki tangga, dan memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, yang tengah meringkuk dalam selimut._

_Bocah itu menarik selimut tebal milik anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang meringkuk itu. Bocah itu berseru senang, "Ayo bangun, Nii-chan! Salju sudah turun. Ayo main, ayo main!"_

_"Tidak mau," tolak anak laki-laki itu_—_Kikaito. "Dingin, Defoko."_

_"Tapi Nii-chan. Saljunya sangat indah! Ayolaahh," rengek bocah yang dipanggil Defoko itu._

_"Tidak," tolak Kikaito lagi, menarik selimutnya dari tangan-tangan kecil Defoko untuk menghangatkan dirinya._

_"Mamaaa~ Nii-chan_—_Hmp!" Belum selesai Defoko berseru, Kikaito telah menutup mulut bocah itu. "Kalau aku ikut, kau tidak akan lapor pada Mama, 'kan?" Defoko mengangguk-angguk saat mendengar pertanyaan Kikaito. Kikaito akhirnya turun dari kasurnya dan meraih jaket tebal terdekat._

_"Ayo cepat," sahutnya pada Defoko._

Perempuan dalam rumah kayu itu terus memandang salju yang turun. Iris ungunya menerawang ke arah langit—dan juga jalan licin yang tertutup salju di depan.

'Ah,' dia membatin. 'Ingatan masa lalu ini membuatku takut saja,'

_"Horeeee~!" Defoko berseru senang saat kakinya mulai menginjak salju yang masih turun dari langit. Dia berlari-lari di halaman rumah kayu tempatnya tinggal_—_diekori oleh kakaknya, Kikaito._

_Kikaito mendesah berat saat melihat Defoko yang berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Bisa-bisa sesuatu terjadi pada bocah itu, 'kan?_

_"Defoko! Hati-hati jalannya!" Seru Kikaito, mengalihkan pandangannya Defoko dan memilih duduk, memperhatikan salju yang turun ke halaman. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Defoko._

_"Tuan Kucing~ ayo sini sama Defoko! Tuan Kuciinng, jangan pergi ke jalan dong!" _

_Kikaito mendongak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Defoko. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh ke jalan._

_Defoko berlari, mengejar kucing miliknya ke jalan._

_Dan sebuah truk melaju ke arahnya._

_Mata Kikaito terbelalak. Dia tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya_—_yang ia tahu, sekarang ia berdiri di tengah jalan, menggantikan Defoko._

* * *

Perempuan itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir berisi susu cokelat panas. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

Air matanya menggenang. Ia tampak terluka.

* * *

_Merah, semua merah._

_Defoko kecil melihat darah yang menggenang di depannya, menyentuh mata kakinya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Kucing kesayangannya berada dalam dekapannya._

_"Defoko!" Bocah itu bisa mendengar seruan ibunya di dekatnya, berlari ke arahnya kemudian mendekapnya._

_Defoko bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pucuk kepalanya_—_air mata. Air mata ibunya._

_Dan entah sejak kapan, air mata Defoko perlahan menuruni pipinya. Kemudian berubah menjadi isakan._

Perempuan itu tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang sekarang sudah terjatuh, membasahi pipinya dan berakhir di lantai.

"Maaf," gumamnya disela isakannya. "Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Nii-chan..,"

_Defoko kecil menatap ranjang rumah sakit yang ditutupi kain kafan itu. _

_Matanya sembab habis menangis, dan bibirnya tak mampu berucap sepatah kata pun sejak tadi._

_"Mama..," lirihnya, menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya yang tengah terisak. "Itu... Nii-chan?"_

_Ibunya menatapnya dengan mata sembab. Haruskah ia jujur pada putri kecilnya? Atau haruskah ia berbohong?_

_Ibunya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini keputusan berat, namun buah hatinya itu harus tahu. Harus menghadapi kenyataan._

_"Iya, Sayang..," jawabnya lirih. "Itu Kakakmu,"_

_"Kenapa wajahnya ditutupi kain, Ma?"_

_"Karena...," ibunya kembali memulai, merasa getir. Ia telah kehilangan suaminya, sekarang ia kehilangan putra sulungnya. Ia tak tahan. "Kakakmu sudah tak ada di sini,"_

_"Kakak kemana?"_

_"Dia pergi jauh. Nanti kalau sudah dewasa, Defoko bisa pergi menyusul Nii-chan. Nanti Mama juga akan pergi bertemu dengannya. Defoko tunggu saja, ya?"_

_"Baik, Ma."_

* * *

Perempuan itu—Defoko—kali ini benar-benar menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam air mata. Isakan tangisnya terdengar hingga ke seluruh dapur.

Sekarang, Defoko sudah dewasa. Setelah ibunya pergi meninggalkannya 2 tahun setelah kepergian Kikaito, ia mengganti namanya menjadi Uta Utane. Ia tingga di panti asuhan, belajar di pagi hari dan bekerja di siang hari, hingga ia akhirnya lulus kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan. Ia sukses, dan sekarang ia telah memiliki orang yang ia cintai—

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?"

—Suaminya, Yowane Hakuo.

Namanya sekarang Yowane Uta.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Hanya.. mengingat kenangan buruk," sahut Defoko dengan suara serak. Hakuo berjalan mendekati istrinya dan memeluknya.

"Jangan diingat lagi, ya, Sayang." Bisik Hakuo lembut. "Nanti janinmu ikutan sedih,"

Defoko terkikik geli. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kuturuti kata-kata suamiku tercinta."

Defoko telah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

* * *

**[End]**

* * *

Apa ini—abal banget. Zaman kapan Kikaito dan Defoko saudaraan? Dan apa ada sejarah Defoko nikah sama Hakuo? Mwuahahahaha—crack-pair aneh.

Review/Flame, please?


End file.
